


Un giorno, noi due, davanti al mare

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Dark, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era solo un bambino, Sho, il giorno in cui ha adottato il suo <i>Moon Child</i>. Ora ha sedici anni, e le braccia del fragile vampiro Kei non bastano a offrirgli la consolazione che cerca. <i>Forse</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un giorno, noi due, davanti al mare

Fictional Dream © 2006 (21 luglio 2006)  
 _Moon Child_ è © di Gackt, Zeze Takahisa, Izuchi e Kishu. Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/109/un-giorno-noi-due-davanti-al-mare/&cid=52942)).

*****

L’avevano chiamato Armageddon, poiché i sopravvissuti avevano respirato, nell’aria ammorbata dal lezzo dei cadaveri, la consapevolezza che l’evoluzione si fosse arrestata con la morte della civiltà umana. Era stata una Terza o una Quarta Guerra Mondiale: certo era che non ve ne sarebbe stata un’altra. Da contendere non era rimasto più nulla; nulla per cui valesse la pena di morire.  
A Mallepa – residuo stantio e nostalgico di quelle che un tempo erano le Tigri del Pacifico – l’esistenza quotidiana aveva la stabilità ballerina del filo di una moneta che decide la scommessa finale: testa o croce. Un’esecuzione della Rukai* o una boccata d’ossigeno puro; spavaldo fissavi l’orizzonte sanguinolento di un’alba inquinata, domandandoti se avresti visto anche il tramonto.  
Un’altra polla di sangue rappreso.  
Un’altra scommessa vinta.  
Sho non ricordava il volto di chi l’aveva generato.  
Mallepa erano strade sudice, dedali inquietanti e un deposito che aveva colorato con i gessetti di una generosa illusione infantile.  
Mallepa era Shinji, che il destino aveva azzoppato.  
Mallepa era il sorriso di Toshi, che non credeva nel filo della moneta e diceva a tutti ‘ _Buongiorno_ ’, persino quando dal cielo sembrava piovere merda.  
Mallepa, soprattutto, all’improvviso aveva cambiato volto, aprendosi alla notte.  
Ogni giorno, mentre correva per le vie del mercato, offrendosi alle imprese più disparate, con la faccia tosta e impunita degli orfani sopravvissuti, Sho sapeva che avrebbe ricevuto quella domanda.  
 _Come sta il tuo amico segreto?_ _Come sta il tuo amico invisibile?_  
E poi ridevano, ridevano tutti. Alle sue spalle, qualcuno scuoteva il capo, come a dire che era un peccato fosse diventato scemo per la disgrazia di Shinji.  
Sho ne approfittava per sfilare con destrezza un altro portafoglio, alzare le spalle e dire che non era importante: era abbastanza geloso del proprio segreto da volerlo solo per sé.  
Aveva nove anni, il giorno in cui l’aveva _conquistato_ ; nove anni e la Rukai aveva appena azzoppato suo fratello.  
Se chiudeva gli occhi, anche solo per un istante, il gioco della memoria gli restituiva l’odore acre della polvere da sparo, quello di piscio rancido del vicolo in cui si era rifugiato e il battito forsennato del cuore, mentre aspettava un’esecuzione. Ancor più potente era un altro memento olfattivo, perché, prima ancora che potesse sfiorarlo, il suo nascosto tesoro aveva cominciato a bruciare: l’odore con cui Kei aveva marchiato il ricordo era un lezzo ammorbante di carne combusta.  
Aveva i capelli d’oro e occhi di un nero tanto pallido da somigliare a un azzurro glauco. Non aveva mai visto alcun ragazzo che possedesse quei colori, così, quando Kei gli aveva detto che era caduto dalla luna – con uno di quei sorrisi strani, che Sho sperava di decifrare un giorno, senza sapere che quel giorno avrebbe smesso di sorridergli – non aveva avuto obiezioni da porgli.  
Un _Moon Child_ : un pezzo unico.  
Solo suo.  
Rammentava anche quanto era seguito, ma era riuscito ad accettarlo con la stessa facilità con cui aveva capito di essere diventato adulto a nove anni, perché doveva pensare al fratello, perché era il custode di un segreto.  
Kei aveva un sorriso candido, che piaceva alle puttane di Mallepa; Sho l’aveva scoperto una delle tante notti in cui era corso a cercarlo e l’aveva sorpreso a girovagare nel buio, con la sicurezza di chi lo conosce bene. Tuttavia non sorrideva quasi mai schiudendo le labbra, perché quello era un segreto, un segreto che aveva accettato di dividere solo con lui.  
Kei sembrava giovanissimo, ma possedeva la memoria del _prima_ : prima di Mallepa, prima della guerra, prima della miseria. Quando gli aveva chiesto se fosse un immortale, di quelli che occupavano le pagine dei fumetti di terza o quarta mano su cui gli aveva insegnato a leggere, Kei aveva riso e gli aveva dato una risposta che non aveva capito.  
Gli aveva detto che era morto molte volte, ma che nessuna era stata quella giusta.  
Sho si domandava spesso se non stesse per morire anche il giorno in cui l’aveva trovato e aveva pensato che somigliasse a uno di quei gattini randagi che, di quando in quando, raccoglieva con Toshi, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di domandarglielo. C’era un’ombra triste nei suoi strani occhi, persino quando sorrideva.  
A labbra strette.  
Per la prima volta aveva pensato che ci fosse qualcuno più solo di quanto non fosse un orfano di Mallepa.  
Aveva nove anni, Sho, quando aveva deciso di adottarlo, sorridendogli indulgente persino quando Kei gli aveva mostrato le labbra dischiuse e lasciato che ne colasse il sangue dell’ultimo pasto. Rammentava molto bene il terrore e il disgusto di quell’attimo, eppure, al contempo, la luce mite e disperata dei suoi occhi; erano stati quelli, forse, a soffocare l’orrore e a concedergli di rispondere con una menzogna alla domanda più scontata del mondo.  
 _Hai paura?  
No._  
Da quel giorno, dunque, era diventato suo amico.  
Il suo amico invisibile e segreto.  
Kei bruciava alla luce del sole, non mangiava nulla e beveva solo acqua (poteva farlo per giorni); poi, al tramonto, a volte gli si materializzava alle spalle e gli scompigliava i capelli con una carezza.  
“Questa notte non posso giocare con te, Sho. Vado a fare un po’ di pulizia.”  
Sho aveva impiegato due o tre anni a capire, finché non aveva deciso di andargli dietro, in una sera di piogge monsoniche e fulmini che laceravano un cielo quasi sulfureo. Non era un’impresa facile, perché Kei si muoveva in un tempo accelerato, lasciando sulla retina appena l’impronta della sua ombra; se l’aveva raggiunto, dunque, poteva anche darsi che gliel’avesse concesso di proposito, per invitarlo a un rito iniziatico che avrebbe ucciso per sempre la sua infanzia.  
Aveva tredici anni, Sho, quando aveva sorpreso Kei mangiare per la seconda volta da che l’aveva incontrato. Non aveva più le illusioni di un bambino a salvarlo o a colorare di azzurro e giallo squillante il torbido rosso di un’esecuzione. Kei, così piccolo e così gracile, aveva impiegato pochi istanti a spezzare il collo di un disgraziato che era il doppio di lui, e ad affondare con forza la mascella nella gola della vittima, finché la giugulare non gli si era disfatta tra le labbra. Chino su una preda in agonia, suggeva il plasma con l’avidità di certi parassiti che ancora usavano i medici cinesi. Sembrava non saziarsene mai, nemmeno quando la pressione della mascella aveva quasi decollato il cadavere.  
Era rimasto a fissarlo, finché Kei non si era rialzato. Si erano fissati a lungo, in silenzio. Gli occhi liquidi dell’uno in quelli increduli dell’altro, infine Sho gli aveva teso la mano e gli aveva chiesto soltanto di tornare a casa, perché anche s’era caduto per sbaglio dalla luna, un posto per lui a Mallepa c’era sempre.  
Kei si nutriva di sangue – di sangue umano – ma era una creatura gentile, non un assassino. Non avrebbe mai morso un gatto o un cane, né un topo. Diceva che gli piacevano i maiali, ma i maiali cui faceva riferimento erano gli uomini della Rukai – nulla che riuscisse bene in agrodolce.  
Eppure, a volte, la sua sete insaziabile vinceva; erano i giorni in cui Kei svaniva.  
Sho restava ad aspettarlo inquieto, spiando il disco opaco di una luna velata dallo smog e chiedendo a quella madre snaturata di proteggere il suo _Moon Child_ ; una preghiera stralunata, in cui domandava che mordesse brave persone, che non avessero bevuto o fumato troppo, né assunto droghe sintetiche. Non s’interrogava sulla liceità di un voto che giocava con la vita di un altro, né sull’assurdità delle sue preci; sapeva solo di poter respirare sollevato quando un mattino si svegliava e, gettando con indolenza lo sguardo alla brutta brandina in cui Kei si rifugiava durante il giorno, poteva riconoscervi la piccola figura acciambellata.  
Non parlava mai delle sue fughe e poteva restare in silenzio per giorni, avvilito come se la consapevolezza della sua esistenza coincidesse con quella della sua criminale voracità. Una volta, intristito da quell’aria carica di un rimorso che non capiva – Mallepa educava alla strada e alla sopravvivenza; una sopravvivenza mille volte più spietata di quella che raccontava Darwin – gli aveva steso il braccio davanti agli occhi. Aveva sedici anni, ormai: sembrava suo fratello maggiore e il suo corpo aveva perso ogni traccia dell’antica vulnerabilità infantile. Kei l’aveva fissato senza capire. “Quando hai troppa sete, puoi sempre mordere me.”  
“Quel giorno andrò al mare,” gli aveva replicato l’altro con gli occhi bassi, prima di svanire in un nulla.  
E non era più tornato.  
  
Sho aveva fissato ansioso l’ennesimo tramonto. La cortina mefitica dello smog metropolitano diluiva in un acquerello dai colori troppo accesi i toni naturali del vespero: l’azzurro intenso era viola, l’arancio rosato, una macchia di sangue appena punteggiata dalle prime stelle. Un giorno, forse, avrebbe apprezzato la bellezza di un simile spettacolo, ma in quei momenti riusciva solo a rammaricarsi di un’assenza e della stolidità che l’aveva prodotta.  
L’aveva offeso in qualche modo?  
Il divario che il trascorrere degli anni aveva colmato solo in apparenza, al dunque restava una trincea incolmabile; accanto a Kei aveva imparato a fumare, a sperare, a riconoscere il piacere della protezione e dell’affetto, ma non aveva penetrato il segreto dell’unico cuore che avesse mai conquistato. Era stato troppo stupido per realizzare d’essere un debitore superficiale e maldestro, buono al più a lamentare un’assenza. Eppure era stato anche generoso per desiderio e non per posa, offrendogli un po’ di sé; abbastanza, almeno, da chiedersi se quel riserbo non fosse piuttosto un rifiuto ancora più doloroso.  
Sul far della sera, Mallepa era una tetra terra di mafiosi e miseria: puzzava quasi più di quanto non facesse di giorno, ma non consolava con scoppi improvvisi di risa o il calore di volti noti. Si aggirava tra le tenebre chiedendosi quale fosse la via per raggiungere una meta ch’era al contempo una casa e un abbraccio; soprattutto domandando a se stesso perché fosse stato abbandonato all’improvviso, proprio quando gli offriva un rapporto da uomo, paritario e purgato dal crisma di quella soggezione con cui era cresciuto.  
La luna piena brillava pallida oltre le cime dei grattacieli, come una madre indifferente o come una maschera beffarda: un ghigno sinistro, sfumato nell’argento della sua brutta faccia butterata.  
Aveva cominciato a chiamarlo piano, poi sempre più forte. Una pallottola aveva lacerato il silenzio, sibilando a qualche centimetro dal suo capo; si era arrestato, rigido e freddo come l’esperienza gli aveva insegnato. Se si fosse mosso o avesse tentato una disperata difesa, con ogni probabilità, i colpi l’avrebbero raggiunto e condannato. Il cuore nel petto palpitava con il fragore di giorni lontani, restituendogli la memoria di una fuga culminata con un incontro inaspettato. Il sicario si era fatto avanti: colossale e tatuato con il drago che indicava i mafiosi d’alto rango, ultimi padroni di un mondo alla deriva.  
“Cos’hai da urlare, ragazzino?” aveva sogghignato, scoprendo un incisivo d’oro, che brillava sinistro nella notte come la lama di un sicario. “Non sai che questa è proprietà privata?”  
Tutto a Mallepa era proprietà privata; tutto fuorché la vita dei pesci più piccoli di un acquario di squali. Un domani, forse, Sho li avrebbe ingoiati, ma non allora: quel giorno aveva sedici anni, cercava un amico e un padre e aveva trovato un assassino.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi e respirato in profondità, prima di volgere le spalle alla Morte e correre sempre più forte, come aveva sempre fatto da quando era nato – fuorché davanti a Kei.  
Il colpo era esploso nel silenzio ovattato del vicolo con una violenza lacerante. Aveva atteso rassegnato il dolore, il nulla, la morte, per scoprirsi (incredulo) più vivo che mai.  
Si era volto sorpreso e, con orrore, aveva visto il pallido torace di Kei tingersi di toni sempre più scuri, mentre il mafioso si accaniva su quella fragile rosa bianca, caduta dal cielo.  
Sotto i pallidi, indifferenti raggi della luna che l’aveva generato – così solo e così speciale – Kei se ne andava per salvarlo. Moriva per l’ennesima volta. Nemmeno in quel caso, però, sarebbe stata quella giusta, perché Sho non valeva niente.  
Non era mai stato in grado di placare la sua sete.  
  
“Adesso basta. Sei troppo grande per piangere: non riesco nemmeno più ad abbracciarti.”  
La voce di Kei l’aveva raggiunto come in un sogno. Aveva aperto gli occhi e fissato incredulo la volta diroccata del magazzino in cui vivevano. Seduto al suo fianco, Kei contemplava scontento lo scempio della camicia.  
Il suo corpo piccolo e magro era immacolato come lo ricordava.  
“C’è il mercato domani, vero? Ho bisogno di qualcosa di nuovo. Magari anche di un po’ più resistente.”  
Aveva socchiuso le palpebre e sorriso. Kei gli aveva accarezzato la guancia e strofinato via anche l’ultima lacrima.  
“Hai ragione: non posso più trattarti come un bambino… Eppure non puoi cavartela senza di me. Vorrà dire che resterò ancora un po’.”  
Sho l’aveva abbracciato senza esitare, sorprendendosi di come gli sembrasse ora gracile e minuto il padre-fratello dei suoi ricordi.  
“E fino a quando?”  
“Finché lo vorrai.”  
“E poi?”  
“Poi, un giorno, andremo al mare.”**  
  
  
 **Note:** queste precisazioni sono ovviamente rivolte a chi non conosce la pellicola, ma ha letto questa one-shot come un racconto originale. Chi conosce _Moon Child_ , probabilmente, non ha bisogno di tali precisazioni (almeno me lo auguro!).  
* _Rukai_ : è un’organizzazione mafiosa che controlla Mallepa e nasce dalla fusione di Yakuza e mafia cinese.  
** _Il mare_ : davanti al mare si suicida Luka, il maestro di Kei. Davanti al mare, infine, si suicidano anche Kei e Sho, dopo la vampirizzazione di quest’ultimo. Il richiamo, pertanto, ha un preciso intento evocativo.


End file.
